The application relates to an airbag with a venting assembly. More specifically, the application relates to fabric tabs that are incorporated into the valve sheet for a passive venting system.
Airbags may include venting assemblies to release inflation fluid out of the airbag. Generally, venting assemblies are located in the airbag housing adjacent the inflator.
Some airbag systems utilize active sensor and/or control systems to control the deployment of the airbag during an accident involving a rear facing infant seat (RFIS) or out-of-position (OOP) occupant that will minimize potential injuries to occupants from the airbag itself. Such electronic sensor and control systems can be expensive and, more significantly, the complexity of the sensor and control systems may make high reliability difficult to achieve in some circumstances. These conventional “active” assemblies may also require a significant amount of space in an airbag system.